


Painting It White - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A lot of white, Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl, Horny Daryl, Horny Rick, I mean, M/M, Poncho kink, Today I don't want to tag, Top Rick, Wall Sex, daryl dixon - Freeform, poncho sex, rick grimes - Freeform, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Painting It White by ijustwantedyoutoneedme.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenalunera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Painting It White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045381) by [serenalunera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenalunera/pseuds/serenalunera). 



> So sorry guys!! I forgot yesterday was Wednesday.  
> I really post cause I promissed weekly post.  
> So, enjoy!!  
> We love you!!

Again, you need to read to find  the part of the edition:

 

 

> “What'd ya just say ta me?” Daryl stopped dead in his tracks, spinning around the second he had heard the words leave the leader's mouth, spotting him a few feet behind him, stalking with that confident gait of his. The redneck's eyes were narrowed yet full of confusion, contrasting with the slight downturn of his lips, his face the perfect canvas of a frown as he gave the other man a hard stare. If he had heard him right, Rick was in for one hell of an explanation.
> 
> “I said, and I quote, 'I want to fuck you with your poncho on'. Got anything to say to that?” The former deputy smirked, faltering in his steps before coming to a full stop and eyeing the archer up and down for emphasis. They had been walking for a while, along a weathered road passing through the small town they were currently raiding, Rick's position behind the other man giving him a full view of the hunter's deliciously broad shoulders and narrow waist, perfectly accentuated by the poncho resting over the top half of his chest.

 

* * *

 

I'm a mean bitch. I know.

_**ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/VXzRb9>

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
